Founder's Decendants Result in Heirs
by HRHFelineQueen
Summary: Four siblings scattered, Voldemort revived, Harry's Dark Pardon, multiplefathers, evil Dumbledore, witless Order, confused Weasleys, bemused Malfoys and Snape! Fathers: Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, James Potter, Alexander Prince and Fabian Prewett!
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm back and I'm sorry about my other stories but exam pressure is on plus the bunnies are revolting

I don't own anything

Don't forget to Review

It was the eighth of May and four teenagers across the world glowed.

America 

Victor Ebony in his dormitory at Salem Academy rolled out of bed as the bell rang, his dorm mates sleepily gathering their clothes. He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear then gaped as he realised that his blond shaggy looks had been replaced by messily elegant black hair that reached his shoulders, curious, Victor glanced at the small mirror that his sister had given him a year ago, it seemed as if this new hair had red streaks within it. His eyebrows rose as he noticed that his eyes were now grey and he had a slight tan.

"What the hell?" he growled then realised he had grown; he was no longer 5'5 but a pretty decent 5'9 if he was any judge as he adjusted his clothes. His dorm mates called out for him to join them but froze when they saw his new look before two of them fainted. Sighing the other enervated them,

"Victor? Is that you? You're different."

"I know I woke up like this." He ran a hand through his hair and waved his friends away so he could get dressed, making a note to contact his uncle before class he somehow felt that he needed to go to England.

Italy 

"Esme! Wake up Esme!" there was a groan as the Italian girl protested to the wake up call, in annoyance her baby sister pulled off the covering blankets to reveal Esme. She screamed, the adults and her older sister Cassandra came running only to freeze in shock,

"What is it Alexandra?" Esme asked,

"Is that you Esmeralda?" Her mother asked shaken,

"Yes, why?" she stood up and looked in the mirror that Cassandra was indicating. She started back then raised a hand to examine, her previously dark skin had lightened to a slight tan, glancing down at herself, she noticed that she had grown quite a few inches and she was about 5'7 the same height as Cassandra. She was no longer a petit girl who looked about thirteen but a seventeen year old witch who could take the world. Her body had matured, her previously dark eyes lightened to brown, and her originally dark curly hair had lightened to blonde with some black streaks was now merely waved.

"Wow." She breathed, her mother suddenly ran off, not heeding the cries of the others, to find a letter that had come a few years ago.

France 

He woke up feeling different and when his pyjamas shown his ankles he realised that he had shot up over night. The next sign that he had changed was the fainting of his roommate Stephan at the sight of him, Oliver looked in the large mirror that adorned every room at Beauxbatons. His eyes were brown grey and his hair was short and spiked, red brown with blonde tips, his skin was now slightly tanned. Oliver decided he liked his new look then enervated Stephan. He resolved to talk to Madame Maxime as well as Madame Roberta and Belinda as an owl flew through the window with an old letter.

England 

The flat was busy, Andre had just returned from his shift at Gringotts, Safira was feeding the little ones and Lillia was getting six-year-old Thomas ready for school. The resident teenager Roxana was still in bed, being home tutored meant that she could pick the most convenient hours for her.

At ten Roxana rolled out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown. As she made herself some toast, the door opened and Lillia came in, her straight brown hair a mess. They both stood by the hall mirror for a second before Lillia gaped at Roxana,

"Nice look," she croaked having only seen those black eyes on one other person.

"Huh?" Roxana turned to the mirror and gasped. Her hair was now black with red tips and it was wavy. Suddenly Lillia gasped,

"What day is it?"

"8th of May, I think."

"Its your 17th birthday! You've obviously come into your inheritance or something. Safira? Where did we put the letter that we got when Rox was seven that said to give to her on her 17th?"

"On top of the cupboard in the highest drawer." Safira replied as she came in with two-year-old Angela on her hip.

"Ana!" the girl shrieked immediately recognising the teen that grinned at her. Lillia reappeared with the letter in hand; it was on parchment rather than paper.

_Dear my darling daughter,_

_I am sorry that you and I could never meet but there are those that disapprove of the relationship that you were conceived out of. You have a sister and two brothers the same age as you. You four were the product of a union between myself (Sirius Black), Alexander Prince, Lucius Malfoy, Fabian Prewett and James Potter. Lucius and James' memories have been wiped and they both have remarried, both unions have sons but James and Lily are now dead. Fabian is dead, I am wrongfully imprisoned and Alex has disappeared ask Severus Snape for his whereabouts for they are cousins._

_Your full name is Melanie Odessa Roxana Guinevere Althea Nubia Lyra Electra Felina Alexis Ysabell Prewett Potter Black Malfoy Prince, which we do realise, is a bit of a mouthful but your siblings have the same problem. Do not trust Dumbledore and go to Gringotts as soon as possible for the paternity test to receive your portion of the inheritance. We called you Morgan after Morgan le Fay and your initials, which spell out Morgan le Fay like your siblings' spell out Lion Ruler, Raven Lord and Precious Gem._

_Contact Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and Tom Riddle, make sure Pettigrew is killed. Your Godfather Riddle will be able to lift the memory charms on Lucius and Severus. Start a correspondence with Harry Potter as soon as you can for my godson is a good boy who was left with his muggle Aunt by Dumbledore when his parents' wills forbade it._

_After you have established a firm foothold in the Wizarding World find your godparents, unfortunately your godmother Clare died when you were two years old but you still have Riddle._

_I love you my darling_

_Sirius Black_

Roxana gaped and glanced at Lillia.

"I need to go to Gringotts." She announced.


	2. United? Half siblings and Godparents

Harry lay on his back staring at the ceiling; he hated Dumbledore for sticking him at the Dursleys year after year. He wished Remus would guard over him more often as at least he could talk to him then. Suddenly five owls flew towards the window, one pure black, two tawny, one snowy and the other small and brown. He took the letters then unrolled the midget owl's scroll,

_Salve Harry,_

_This is your half sister Phoebe but please call me Gem. Don't worry your parents were not unfaithful for I am older than you if only by a year. Father (Sirius Black), your godfather declares you an adult, the whole story is rather long but say Tempus Skolir (Time Shield) over your wand to mask it from being tracked until you say Tempus Revalo. I have been living in Italy with a family of Spanish origin under the name of Esmeralda Principe. Come to Gringotts without Dumbledore knowing on the 30__th__ July and we shall witness all the relevant wills being read with my siblings and living father. Be well brother._

_Grazie_

Gem 

_Prewett Potter Black Malfoy Prince_

Harry was confused but unrolled the next scroll from the snowy owl that Hedwig had taken a shine to.

Harry,

This may confuse you but I'm you older half brother, Robert. For most of my life I've been known as Victor Ebony and I've attended Salem Academy in America. I was and am known as Raven. I am returning to England to meet you, my siblings and my other half brother Draco. Noir, my owl, ironic I know, would like to rest for a few days before returning; he has had a long journey. Do you know the whereabouts of Severus Snape and Maria Prince-Zabini? Meet us in Gringotts on the 30th July without Dumbledore knowing.

Raven Prewett Potter Black Malfoy Prince

'At least this one provided some more background information. But Maria Prince-Zabini could be related to Blaise Zabini in Slytherin and Snape is probably in his dungeons or with Voldemort.' Harry thought as he let Noir settle by Hedwig. Suddenly a thought hit him.

'I'm related to Draco? We share half siblings? It must be Draco Malfoy if Malfoy is one of their surnames. Crud.' He picked up a third letter.

_Salut__ Harry,_

_I am apparently your half brother Leonard, however I have spent most of my life as the adoptive son of Madame Roberta Eduard in France. Her daughter Belinda Marie and myself attend Beauxbatons currently but we are coming to England for the 30__th__ July. I have previously been known as Oliver, Lion and Leon. Out of curiosity do you know the whereabouts of Remus Lupin and Andromeda Black-Tonks? Nymphadora Tonks even? Let me know as soon as Eos is willing, as she is a feisty owl._

Merci 

_Leonard_

_Prewett Potter Black Malfoy Prince_

'Italy, America, France, I wonder if the rest of my mail is going to be quite as exotic. I wonder what he wants with Remus and Tonks?' Harry kept half an eye on the owls as Hedwig made acquaintances, the next letter from the black owl caught Harry's attention,

_Harry Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that we are family therefore you are safe from the Death Eaters and me. Yes I am Lord Voldemort but as you are family you can call me Tom. The other day I got letters from your four half siblings, it was quite nice to receive mail that wasn't on business, anyway I haven't marked Draco and nor do I intend to. My Goddaughter, a rather wonderful young lady, has removed a rather muddling spell that Dumbledore put on me and in turn I removed the memory blockers on Bella, Lucius and Severus. Pettigrew the rat is dead on behalf of Lucius, Severus and Sirius your godfather who it seems wrote to each of his four children explaining the situation and the glamour that Alexander put them under, one of their other fathers._

_The crux of the matter is that Dumbledore is a manipulating bastard but you already knew that, create a passive double to be you on the 30__th__ July when you meet Draco, Gem, Lion, Raven and Morgan at Gringotts, you will be accompanied by Lucius and Severus even though all of you apart from Draco are adults. Then you can spend time with your family at Ravenclaw Manor or whatever residence you choose._

_You may call me Tom but I suggest that Dumbledore does not know of the new events until necessary in order for control to be gained by all those involved. Those who are loyal to you rather than to Dumbledore let me know of and we will bring them to our side for magic is controlled by intent not nature, all magic is grey._

_Tom_

'Voldemort or Tom has decided on the word of his goddaughter that we should be friends, Dumbledore is manipulative bastard and he actually is quite sane. The world is going mad.' Harry rubbed his scar as happiness floated through it. The last note seemed pretty innocent, at least until you read it,

_Hello Harry,_

_I am your half sister Melanie, known currently as Roxana Lune and Morgan Solar. However I prefer to be called Morgan, I am 17 years old and had lived in London for most of my life. I live with friends of mine whom I count as sisters and their relations. Dumbledore has meddled for the last time in this family for the last time yet we will let this farce continue for the time being. I have taken up residence with my godfather in order to better protect those involved, I believe you know him quite well under his charade of Lord Voldemort, Uncle Tom is decent more so than the manipulator who is Dumbledore._

_I believe that your other half siblings have written about Gringotts on the 30__th__ July but we are going there in order to claim everything back that is ours, Dumbledore has been keeping much from you and it shall be returned. Compose a letter to a goblin that you know of and put them in charge of your accounts, state that you want everything returned and when you shall be going i.e. 30__th__ July. As you are quite aware the day after is your birthday and we shall celebrate your birthday properly along with your trusted real friends if you would like. _

It will be fifteen years since your parents died and peace shall be declared privately. We shall get revenge.

_Love your dearest scheming sister_

_Morgan_

_Prewett Potter Black Malfoy Prince_

_Burn this after following the instructions_

'Weird but makes sense.' Harry quickly penned a note to Griphook; the goblin that had overseen him on most of his Gringotts visits outlining basically what Morgan had told him to do. Then he wrote short notes to each of his half siblings, Voldemort and Draco Malfoy then wrote a letter to Remus asking him to look in the mirror that Sirius had left him. He then burnt all of the correspondence apart from Voldemort's and performed the spell on his wand by using wandless magic then shrunk the letter ad fitted it into a clasp on his customised belt which contained various items.

What do you think?

Let Me Know!

Press the purple button

Review me come on I'm begging


	3. Our Will be done

Griphook received Harry's letter and grinned, he had been waiting a long time in order to be able to interfere, he went to his manager Snaprig to organise the funds and items.

"It seems that those connected to Lady Morgan have heeded advice."

"Indeed." They smirked and wrote to her as she had asked to be kept informed.

They collected all items that should be in the vaults and put them there leaving a note in place for each person, it was mainly Dumbledore. Those who had depleted it had their accounts altered so that they refunded all money and again it was mainly Dumbledore. The goblins contacted Morgan and arranged the reading of various wills at different times on July 30th.

Harry received a letter from Dumbledore asking him to not leave the Dursleys at all during the holidays and Harry set it on fire. It was because of the will reading and Harry fully intended to go despite Dumbledore.

Gringotts was a flurry of activity. The two richest heirs and heiresses were coming that afternoon to receive their inheritance proper along with Harry Potter who was reclaiming what was stole from him by Dumbledore. The wills would be read then they would inspect the different vaults.

Wills being read:

Sirius Black

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin

Leonard Prewett Potter Black Malfoy Prince

Melanie Prewett Potter Black Malfoy Prince

Phoebe Prewett Potter Black Malfoy Prince

Robert Prewett Potter Black Malfoy Prince

Albus Dumbledore

Lucius Malfoy

Narcissa Black-Malfoy

Draco Malfoy,

Nymphadora Tonks

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Arthur Weasley

Molly Prewett Weasley

William Weasley

Charles Weasley

Fredrick Weasley

George Weasley

Ronald Weasley

Ginerva Weasley

Fabian Prewett

Leonard Prewett Potter Black Malfoy Prince

Melanie Prewett Potter Black Malfoy Prince

Phoebe Prewett Potter Black Malfoy Prince

Robert Prewett Potter Black Malfoy Prince

Albus Dumbledore

Lucius Malfoy

Narcissa Black-Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

Molly Prewett Weasley

Arthur Weasley

William Weasley

Charles Weasley

Percival Weasley

Fredrick Weasley

George Weasley

Ronald Weasley

Ginerva Weasley

Neville Longbottom

James Potter

Leonard Prewett Potter Black Malfoy Prince

Melanie Prewett Potter Black Malfoy Prince

Phoebe Prewett Potter Black Malfoy Prince

Robert Prewett Potter Black Malfoy Prince

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin

Lucius Malfoy

Narcissa Black-Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

Severus Snape

Albus Dumbledore

Lily Evans-Potter

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin

Severus Snape

Where do you think this should go? I'm open to suggestions

Let me know

REVIEW

HRH Liz


End file.
